


I want you for you

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Luro, M/M, NSFW, Operation Kuron (Voltron), Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, nsfw card, shiro's clone - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Lance…” Kuro falls short. He’s not sure what to say, he’s not sure what he even wants to say. He sobs into Lance’s shoulder more. “Thank you.”“I want you. I… I promise I do.” Lance whispers, unable to say what he really wants to. Instead, he pulls back from Kuro and looks him over, trying to offer him a soft smile. It’s still sad though and Kuro can’t look back at him for too long without feeling like he has to drop his gaze. He didn’t deserve Lance.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	I want you for you

Kuro digs his claws into his pillow and tries not to grind his teeth any harder than he already is. His jaw already ached, and he didn’t need to make it worse. He hears the fabric of the pillow rip, but he doesn’t let up his grip at all. The memories that didn’t belong to him were still floating around in his head, making it hard for him to focus on anything around him anyway. They were always so loud at night, reminding him that he’s not even meant to be here. His body is tense and rigid, he knows that it is and the tight coil of his muscles has him shaking. He feels like he could scream or cry to try and get some form of relief from the hell banging around in his skull. But he doubts it’ll help. The pain he was feeling, the loss, the love and the happiness, none of it belonged to him.

Suddenly there’s a hand resting on his bicep, momentarily snapping him out of his thoughts, just long enough for him to be able to tell himself not to lash out at the touch. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to slow his breathing and quiet the thoughts in his head. The hand pulls at his arm and he all too willingly uncurls from his ball and lets himself be rolled onto his back. Lance stares down at him, his hair a mess, eye tried from being woken too early and a look of _pity_ on his face that Kuro hates. He doesn’t have the energy to tell him that.

“Kuro,” Lance’s voice sounds distant and muffled like the sounds in Kuro’s own head are trying to block it out. Kuro grits his teeth and balls his hands into tight fists. His nails dig into his flesh, but before they can break the skin, Lance is grabbing hold of his hands and uncurling them.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Lance whispers, and somehow Kuro can hear it better. He stares back up at Lance, feeling sorry for himself. He doesn’t notice that he’s crying until Lance cups his cheek and brushes his thumb over the corner of his eye and wipes his tears away. Kuro swallows thickly and reaches up to grab hold of Lance’s body. Something to ground himself, to keep him in reality.

“The memories… they won’t stop.” Kuro mumbles. He knows they won’t, not for a long time or even _ever_. He wasn’t meant to be here. He was a clone, a fake, an error. Lance’s eyes somehow show more sadness as he holds Kuro’s head between his hands. His eyes flick across Kuro’s face.

“I wish I could help.” Lance mumbles. This wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last that Shiro’s memories would plague Kuro’s mind. It wasn’t like they could snap their fingers and remove them.

Kuro sighs and pushes himself up, forcing Lance to move so that he can sit up. He runs his hands through his hair and down his neck. He drops them to his lap and stares into his palms. He was a mistake. He was just meant to be a clone, a carbon copy to take Voltron down from the inside. But something had gone wrong in the cloning process, too much Galra DNA or _something_ and he came out more alien than human. And he wasn’t mindless like all of Haggar’s other experiments. He knew he wasn’t Shiro, he knew the memories weren’t his. She tried to have him killed, and he barely made it out with his life. Sometimes he wished he’d died, that way he wouldn’t have to live trying to make a life for himself out of the husk of Shiro he was left in.

He turns his flesh hand into the prosthetic, running a claw down the metal plating of his palm. Everything had gone so wrong. He lifts his gaze to Lance again. The younger stares back at him, pulled in on himself like he wants to be smaller than he already is. He looks like he wants to cry. Kuro swallows and turns his head away so that he doesn’t have to see it.

“Why are you here?” Kuro asks, his voice low. He’s asked himself this question a lot; why did Lance stay with him? He’d never voiced it before. He sees Lance shift in the corner of his eye, moving closer to him but he doesn’t look back to him. Lance reaches out and tries to grab his chin to get Kuro to face him. Kuro pushes him away and keeps his gaze turned down.

“Kuro-”

“Answer the question, Lance.” Kuro practically snarls. Lance lets out a defeated sigh and pulls his legs in against his chest.

“I’m here because I want to be.” He responds. Kuro shorts.

“You’re here because you couldn’t have _him_. So you took next best.” Kuro mumbles, shaking his head softly. Lance suddenly pushes himself up onto his knees and grabs hold of Kuro’s face. He turns him to face him, despite Kuro trying to fight the action.

“You’re wrong,” Lance says, sounding somewhat determined. Kuro pulls out of his hold with an exasperated sigh. He tries not to snarl, he really does but he can’t help the anger building in his chest.

“No, I’m not, I can see it Lance, the way you look at him-”

“He’s not you.” Lance tries.

“I’m not _him_!” Kuro snaps back. Lance swallows and drops his gaze.

“I don’t want you to be.” He mumbles. Kuro can hear the upset in his voice and he wants to take it back, but he can’t believe that Lance would actually want him for anything other than the fact that he’s Shiro’s clone. “Yes, sometimes I let myself stare, but it’s not because it’s _Shiro_. I just… you’re not going to believe me but Shiro makes me think of you, not the other way around. You’re not Shiro, and I… I love that about you. It’s not that you look like him, that you’re a clone of him because… I kind of hate that sometimes and it’s because of this that I do.

“You think that you’re a replacement. That if I could, I’d leave you for him in a heartbeat but you’re wrong. You’re so wrong. You are your own person, but you’re trapped in his shadow and it’s not fair. I’m here because… because I do like you Kuro, a lot. I like you for the person you are, not the person you were meant to be. Because you’re nothing like Shiro. And I don’t want you to be.”

Kuro’s claws bite into his palms again, into flesh and grind against metal as he grinds his teeth. He wanted to believe it, he wanted to trust Lance but there was no way he could possibly think that Lance could actually like him over Shiro. But Lance couldn’t _have_ Shiro, so he took what was up for grabs. A shitty clone who was a defect at best. Lance’s hand comes to rest against his cheek again and despite the urge to push him off, Kuro lets him brush his thumb against his skin.

“I don’t want him Kuro. I wouldn’t be with you if I did, I promise you that. This has nothing to do with him and it never will. And I… I hate that the reason you’re here is because Haggar and her twisted plans and I hate that you’re trapped in what’s meant to be a replacement of his body and I fucking hate that his memories fuck with your head every day. But… without all of that you… you wouldn’t be here and… I think I’d hate that more.”

Lance shuffles closer to Kuro’s body, pulling himself into Kuro’s space. He pulls Kuro’s head down a little as he leans into him, resting their foreheads together. He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. Kuro stares at him, his eyes burning a little from how close they are. He swallows thickly and moves his hands to rest them lightly on Lance’s waist.

“Why would you want me? I… I’m a mistake, the one thing I was meant to be I couldn’t be. The one purpose I had I failed. I’m fucked, broken. I shouldn’t exist.” Kuro mumbles as he squeezes his eyes closed again. They burned with fresh tears that start to stream down his face. Lance makes a pathetic noise and wraps his arms around Kuro’s neck and pulls him in harder to his body, hugging him close.

“I don’t care what you were meant to be, and I don’t care what you think you _are_. I want you, not for what you should have been or what you think you need to be. I like you for who you are. You’re not a mistake, you’re not a failure. You are exactly who you’re meant to be. And I… I love that about you.” Lance admits. His voice is low but he makes sure that it’s strong enough to get the point across so that Kuro knows he means it.

Kuro clutches to Lance’s body, trying to hold onto him tight while also not wanting to dig his claws into his skin. He presses his face hard into Lance’s shoulder. His body shakes with silent sobs. It wasn’t easy to believe him, but he knows Lance has never lied to him and out of everyone he’s the one person who has stood by Kuro from the start. He never blamed Kuro for who he was, or the reason he was here. He always saw Kuro as the victim and fought for him, not against him.

“Lance…” Kuro falls short. He’s not sure what to say, he’s not sure what he even wants to say. He sobs into Lance’s shoulder more. “Thank you.”

“I want you. I… I promise I do.” Lance whispers, unable to say what he really wants to. Instead, he pulls back from Kuro and looks him over, trying to offer him a soft smile. It’s still sad though and Kuro can’t look back at him for too long without feeling like he has to drop his gaze. He didn’t deserve Lance.

“Hey, can you lie down for me?” Lance asks when he lets go of Kuro completely. Kuro hesitates for a moment before he does as Lance had asked. Lance pushes himself up from the bed, stepping off the side and standing up. He leans over Kuro’s body and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Don’t move, I’ll be back.”

Kuro watches Lance leave the room before he turns his head to stare up at the ceiling. At least the memories had stopped fucking with him for now. He swallows thickly and lifts his hand. He brushes the tips of his fingers over his lips. Lance had never done anything to make him feel like he was worthless or that he wasn’t at the least liked. But his own identity crisis did nothing to help the thoughts plaguing his mind that maybe Lance was just lying.

Before Kuro can allow his thoughts to spiral, Lance comes back into the room. Kuro watches him move over to the bed, noticing something in his hand but unable to make out what it is in the almost too dark room. It was far too early in the morning for them to be awake, but the blue glow of the castle is just enough to be able to see. Lance climbs back into bed and sits on Kuro’s waist. And now he can see that Lance has a marker in his hand. He lifts his gaze to Lance’s face as the younger shuffles himself around a little to get comfortable.

“What are you doing?” Kuro asks when Lance leans over him slightly and pulls the cap off the marker. Lance chews his bottom lip a little as he looks over the pale purple tone of Kuro’s skin. He holds the marker over Kuro’s chest, making a small humming noise to himself before he presses the tip to his skin and starts writing on him.

Kuro attempts to crane his neck down enough to get a look at what Lance is doing, but the angle is a little awkward. Lance slowly traces the marker over his skin, writing each letter out as neatly as he can. Once he’s finished in that spot, he moves to another place on Kuro’s body and writes something there. Kuro leans his head back into the pillow and closes his eyes. It somewhat tickles in some places, while the feeling is overall nice for the most part. He’s not really sure how long Lance writes on him, but he knows that he has to run out of skin eventually. Kuro’s hand finds its way to Lance’s head at some point during the process and he starts to slowly stroke his fingers through the short strands of his hair.

Lance suddenly sits up again and Kuro’s attention is drawn to him. He opens his eyes and sees Lance looking him over, eyes tracing over the words written into his skin. Kuro goes to drop his head down to look at the writing only for Lance to grab hold of his wrist and pull him up into a sitting position. Wordlessly, Lance gets out of the bed and pulls Kuro with him, moving him over to the mirror in his room. He turns Kuro to face it, stepping up against his back. Lance rests his hands on Kuro’s hips as he rests his chin on Kuro’s shoulder and looks into the mirror with him. Kuro’s chest feels like it tightens as he reads the words on his skin.

**‘You are your own person’**

**‘You are worth it’**

**‘You can make your own choices’**

**‘You are loved’**

The most impressive thing is that Lance had managed to write them backwards so that in the mirror, they’re facing the right way. And they were still somehow neat. Kuro drops his hand to Lance’s on his hip and squeezes it lightly.

“Lance-”

“I mean it. I _meant_ everything I said.” Lance whispers, turning his head into Kuro’s neck to press a kiss to his skin. “I…”

He trails off and Kuro swallows thickly. He doesn’t want to make assumptions, but he can only guess what Lance is trying to say. He turns his head a little, enough that Lance pulls back to look up at him. Lance lets out a shaky breath and leans into him again, resting their foreheads together.

“I think I love you.” Lance’s voice is so quiet and soft that if Kuro was breathing properly, he doubts he’d have heard him. His gut coils and his chest tightens even more. He swallows the lump in his throat, his mouth falling open on a shaky breath. Lance chews his own bottom lip and turns his head to look back into the mirror.

“I think I’ve known for a while now.” He admits. Kuro lifts his hand and grabs Lance’s chin, turning his head again so that he can kiss him. Lance melts into it, pushing himself more into Kuro’s body. When they part, Kuro keeps his forehead against Lance’s, despite the awkward strain it puts on his neck.

“…I think I love you too.” He mumbles. Lance lets out a breathy chuckle, something like he’s relieved. And knowing that he’s fallen in love with Lance while thinking that Lance could never see him as more than a clone had been the hardest thing to live with.

Lance shifts back enough that Kuro’s attention moves to the mirror. Lance’s hands trail up his sides slowly to press his hands into the sides of his ribs. Kuro swallows thickly again as Lance’s eyes trail down his body in the reflection. He turns his head a little into Kuro’s neck again.

“You’re perfect.” He whispers and the light tickle of Lance’s breath on his neck has a shiver running down his spine. Lance’s hands trail down his body again, moving to the front of his hips where he presses his fingers under the waistband of Kuro’s underwear.

Kuro chews his lip and slowly rolls his hips into the touch, dropping his hands to lightly hold onto Lance’s arms. Lance kisses his neck again as he pushes his body flush against Kuro’s back and grinds into him. Kuro watches him through the mirror.

“Everything about you is perfect. I don’t care what anyone else says. I don’t care what you were meant to be. You’re amazing how you are.” Lance continues to praise as he slides his hands into the front of Kuro’s underwear. Kuro’s breath hitches as Lance’s fingers brush over his cock, causing it to twitch slightly. Lance chuckles softly as he takes hold of Kuro at the base and pulls his cock free from his underwear.

Kuro sucks in a shaky breath as he watches Lance’s fingers stroke over the length, thumb swiping pre-come over the head. Lance keeps his lips pressed to Kuro’s neck and shoulder, one hand on Kuro’s cock as he moves the other between their bodies. Lance tucks his hand into the back of Kuro’s underwear and turns his wrist up just enough to press his fingers to Kuro’s hole. A bonus of his Galra genes, Lance is able to slide two fingers easily into his slick hole. Kuro’s back arches slightly as Lance slowly fingers him open more.

“Lance…” Kuro pants softly as he rocks his hips between Lance’s hands. Lance hums, tilting his head more to nip lightly at Kuro’s ear.

It doesn’t take long for Lance to get Kuro open enough for him. He tucks Kuro’s underwear under his ass cheeks before he pulls his own cock free from his underwear. He presses the head to Kuro’s hole, slowly rocking into him to tease his rim. Kuro spreads his legs slightly and leans back into Lance more. Lance pushes in slowly, continuing to stroke Kuro’s cock at a firm pace. Kuro makes a low noise as he’s filled, reaching back with one of his hands to grip Lance’s hip, his claws digging lightly into Lance’s skin, but not enough to cause him to bleed.

“Kuro… you feel so good, babe.” Lance sighs as he holds his hips firmly against Kuro’s own body. He lets go of Kuro’s cock, taking hold of his hips as he slowly starts to fuck Kuro. Kuro moans softly and takes over where Lance left off, stroking his cock in time with Lance’s thrusts.

Before long, Lance has worked up an even, steady and firm pace. He lifts one arm to wrap around Kuro’s shoulders, his forearm pressed lightly into Kuro’s throat. Kuro whimpers softly, his eyes locking with Lance’s in the mirror. Lance kisses the side of his neck again. Lance keeps Kuro held against him as he straightens up a little, keeping his arm around his throat.

“What are you?” Lance asks. It’s not in a demanding tone, his voice is soft and _loving_. Kuro swallows thickly and looks back to the writing on his body. When he lifts his eyes to Lance’s again, the younger raises an expecting eyebrow.

“M-my own person.” Kuro pants, his body jolting against Lance’s own making it hard for him to talk properly.

“What else?” Lance asks, his own voice coming out on heavy breaths.

“Able to make my own choices, b-because I’m my own person.” Kuro whimpers softly when Lance starts pounding fully into his prostate. His head tips back against Lance’s shoulder as a moan escapes his parted lips. Lance curses softly as Kuro clenches around his cock.

“And?”

“I’m worth it, I am loved.” Kuro reaches up to grip the back of Lance’s hair. He strokes his cock harder, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“You are. I love you, Kuro. I mean every word.” Lance mumbles against his skin. Kuro grunts, his eyes rolling closed as pleasure crashes over him. His hips jolt against Lance’s own and he cries out softly as he comes. It dirties up his hand and even manages to spurt onto the mirror a little. Lance tilts Kuro’s head down and he forces his eyes open to take in the sight. “Fuck baby, look how gorgeous you are.”

“ _Lance_ ,” Kuro moans. Lance picks up the speed of his thrusts slightly, the coil in his gut tightening. Kuro grips Lance’s arms tightly in his hands, still panting and moaning from his orgasm. Lance presses his face into the back of Kuro’s neck and lets out a high keen as he comes, filling Kuro’s hole.

Lance’s thighs shake as he holds himself firmly against Kuro’s body. His body goes lax, and he slumps against Kuro’s back, clutching at his chest as he leans his weight on him. Kuro leans against the mirror to help support their weight as they both struggle to catch their breathing. Lance swallows thickly and slowly pulls out before he leans against Kuro’s back again. He presses soft kisses to Kuro’s shoulders and the back of his neck in between his heavy breaths.

Kuro stands up straight again when he’s able to stop the shaking in his legs. Lance steps back enough that he’s able to turn around to face him. Lance looks over the backwards writing on his skin before he looks up at Kuro again. He steps into him and Kuro follows the movement and leans back against the mirror. Lance slides his hands over Kuro’s body, up his chest and to his face. He stares up into Kuro’s yellow eyes as he frames his face between his hands.

“You are who I want.” He whispers.

“I believe you.” Kuro manages a small smile, his chest feeling tight as he pulls Lance in for a slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
